Mickey and the Roadster Racers: The Race Across Manila
by Gregory Dwayne Co
Summary: The Sensational Six and the 2 local racers from the Philippines are having the race held in Manila. Who do you think will win? Read it to find out. Like I said, this is for the Pilipino fans around the globe. #ProudtobePilipino (AUTHOR'S NOTE: THOMAS, KENNETH AND PATRICK BELONGS TO ME, THE REST ARE FOR DISNEY. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.)


**Mickey and the Roadster Racers: The Race Across Manila**

 _by Gregory Dwayne Co_

Today is the great day for the Sensational Six because they are having the race event which is held in Manila, the capital of the Philippines. The location of the event is between the Manila Bay and The Rizal Park, where the Philippine flag waves proudly in the air. Billy Beagle, the announcer of this event, together with a Filipino co-host, Patrick Bautista, were ready for hosting today's event. It was full of energy and enthusiasm. The audience are cheering and waving their Philippine flags in the air as the race is about to begin.

 _"Hello everyone!"_ Billy exclaimed wearing a _barong tagalog_. _"And welcome to Manila, the **'Queen of the Pacific'** , or should I say this in their native language, **MABUHAY** , and welcome to the Annual Race Event. Today is going to be a great race here in Manila because 2 local racers are competing here against the other 5 racers from Hot Dog Hills across the whole city of Manila, but right now, here's my co-host, Patrick Bautista, will give you an inside look on where will they go across."_

 _" **Maraming salamat** Billy, or **Thank you** in Tagalog" _Patrick said. _"I'm right here standing beside the Rizal Monument and the race is about to begin in just a few minutes, but first, I'll tell you what are the locations that they will go through how does this race goes."_ Patrick started to explain everything how does this race goes.

The race starts at **Rizal Park** , then they'll go pass through the **Theater of Performing Arts or** **Tanghalang Pambansa** , all the way to **Mall of Asia** , then through the walls of **Intramuros** and finally, to **Chinatown** and go back to Rizal Park. Each location has 7 flags with different colors of the flag, which are blue , red, white and yellow. The players must find it. If they found them, take it and leave the place and go to the next one. The winner of today's event will win the trophy, this trophy is made out of silver, with the emblem of the Philippines and a **sampaguita** necklace on it, covered with thousands of pearl gems and a José Rizal statue on top of it.

 _"And that's how the race goes."_ Patrick said. _"Back to you Billy."_

 _"Thank you Patrick!"_ Billy replied _"Anyways, the racers are gonna be here in any moment now."_ He saw the racers coming to the starting line. _"And just in time everyone, here they come now!"_

Then, the racers drive their way to the starting line. Mickey's riding on the Hot Doggin' Hot Rod car with his dog, Pluto beside him, Minnie's riding on the Pink Thunder car, Goofy's on the Turbo Tubster car, Donald's on the Cabin Cruiser and Daisy's on the Snapdragon. The other 2 racers are also on their way to the start. The first racer was a **tarsier** , his name is Thomas, he's riding on the green-white striped car with a little palm tree logo on the front of the car, and the other racer was a **carabao** , his name was Kenneth and he's riding on the blue-yellow polka dot car with a Philippine flag on the front. All 7 racers had already started their engines and getting ready for the big day.

 _" **Hatiin ang binti, buddy!** " _Thomas said.

 _"Uhh, I'm sorry, I cannot understand Tagalog."_ Mickey said.

 _"Ohh, I meant is **'Break a leg, buddy!'** " _Thomas translated.

 _"Oh! Thanks, break a leg to you too! See you at the finish line!"_ Mickey replied.

 _"See you there as well!"_ Thomas replied.

Clarabelle Cow, the one who operated the flag, starting to tell the racers to get ready.

 _"Racers, start your engines!"_ Clarabelle shouted.

The racers are getting started, and Clarabelle counted backwards from 3 in Tagalog.

 _"Tatlo(3),...dalawa(2),...isa(1),...GO!"_ Clarabelle shouted waving her checkered flag.

Then the racers drive fast to their first destination, Theater of Performing Arts. Mickey's at the lead, Donald and Goofy were behind him, so do Thomas, Kenneth, Daisy and Minnie.

Everyone made it, got out of their cars and went inside to find blue flags. They went inside the theater and split up in different directions. Minnie Mouse looked around for it, she checked the seats, the stage and the balcony and until, she found them on top of the statue.

 _"Aha! Found it!"_ Minnie exclaimed. _"Now, I have to be careful climbing on that statue."_

She started climbing on the statue carefully. When she got to the top, she got a flag.

 _"Got it!"_ Minnie shouted.

The other racers saw her got the flag. _"Minnie!"_ They shouted. Minnie heard their voices and looked back.

 _"You need a hand there, Minnie?"_ Donald yelled.

 _"Sure, let me get these flags for you first."_ Minnie yelled back.

 _"Cmon crew, lets catch her!"_ Mickey said.

 _"YEAH!"_ They exclaimed.

After Minnie got three blue flags, she got down, Mickey, Donald and Goofy's arms raised and catched her and they all tumbled down to the ground. Thankfully they aren't hurt.

 _"Everyone okay?"_ Mickey asked.

 _"I'm fine, Mickey"_ Minnie answered.

 _"Me too."_ Donald said.

 _"Me three. A-hyuck"_ Goofy said.

 _"Anyways, here are you flags."_ Minnie said giving them the flags.

 _"Thanks Minnie"_ Mickey said. _"We'll better get back to the race gang. Cmon!"_

 _"To the Mall of Asia everyone!"_ Kenneth said.

 _"ALRIGHT!"_ Everyone shouted.

They went out of the theater, get in their cars and drive their way to Mall of Asia. This time, Thomas and Kenneth were on the lead while the other 5 were behind them. Few minutes laters, they arrived there at the SM Mall of Asia. _Well, this is no time for shopping, especially for Minnie and Daisy._ Now, they started to split up again and look for the red flags.

Donald and Mickey were together this time, and started looking up down and left right, but they can't find them.

 _"Do you see them, Donald?"_ Mickey asked.

 _"Nope, not yet."_ Donald answered.

 _"They should be around here in this mall."_

 _"I hope so."_

They keeping looking around until they found them at top of the **Global of the Eye** sculpture.

 _"We found them." Donald shouted._

 _"Great, but how do we get up there? We can't climb._ _" Mickey said._

 _"Don't worry Mickey, good thing I have my Handy Helping Fishing Rod with me."_

 _"Amazing, show me what you got Donald!"_

 _"You said it, Mickey."_

Donald then swings up his fishing rod and whips it to the top of the globe and got them. Mickey then lend him a helping hand and pull, and pull, aaannndddd pull, until the flags got of of the globe, and they catched them one by one.

 _"Got them!"_ They both shouted.

 _"Now let's get put them here, so the others can get it."_ Mickey said.

Then they put the other 5 red flags on the ground and leave the mall together to Intramuros. Meanwhile, Thomas and Kenneth were on their way to get the red flags at the Global of the Eye. They found it on the floor and got them.

 _"Oy, Kenneth! Paano nakarating ang mga bandang ito dito? Naisip ko na nasa itaas sila."_ Thomas said. **(Kenneth, how do these flags got down here? I thought they were at the top.)**

 _"Sa tingin ko ang isa sa kanila ay nakuha muna sa kanila at pagkatapos ay ilagay dito, upang makuha namin ang mga bandila."_ Kenneth said. **(I think one of them got them first and then put it here, so we can get these.)**

 _"Yeah, tama ka, sila ay tulad magandang isport. Ibigay natin ito sa iba pang mga manlalaro." **(Yeah, you're right, they're such good sport. Let's give these to the other players.)**_

 _"Opo!"_ **(Sure!)**

They saw the other 3 racers heading towards them and stopped. They gave one red flag to each.

 _"Thanks for the flag."_ Goofy said.

 _"Thank you!"_ Daisy said.

 _"Thanks! See ya there!"_ Minnie said.

 _"No problem!"_ They both waved.

 _"Sige na, lets go to Intramuros to find the white flag." Kenneth said._

They both got into their cars and headed of to Intramuros, the historic walled city during the Spanish Colonial Period.

Few minutes later, the racers are already arrived at Intramuros. Minnie and Daisy saw the beauty of those old walls and famous historical places here in Intramuros, including The Manila Cathedral.

 _"Wow Daisy, look at all of these old buildings."_ Minnie said in excitement.

 _"Yep, it's such a beauty. This city is been built by the Spanish colonizers about 200 years ago."_ Daisy said.

 _"Hopefully we'll find those white flags, Daisy."_

 _"Yeah, hopefully."_

They roam around the city for minutes and finally, they found them. The white flags were at top of the wall.

 _"There they are!"_ Daisy shouted.

 _"Wonderful, we'll just take the stairs there, but it's going to be tiring."_

So they went up to the stairs to the top. Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto saw them going up and they followed them. Thomas and Kenneth were also following them going up. They all made it at the same time and got their flags.

 _"Huh, looks like we made it here, all of the same time."_ Mickey said.

They chuckled a little bit and went back down to their racing cars and drive their way to Chinatown, their last location to the race. Well, Chinatown was near to Intramuros, it will take a few seconds to get there.

They arrived at Chinatown, and once again they split up to look for yellow flags. Goofy, Thomas and Kenneth were together to look for yellow flags this time.

 _"Say Kenneth, how old is this town, you said it's one of the oldest."_ Goofy asked.

 _"Well Goofy, it's about 600 years old, created in 1594 by the Chinese settlers in Manila."_ Kenneth replied.

 _"Yep, after Magellan's discovery of the Philippines."_ Thomas added

 _"Wow, that's is old."_ Goofy said.

 _"Yes it is."_ Thomas said.

 _"Speaking of which, I see the yellow flags!"_ Kenneth shouted.

They found them in front of the Binondo Church. They drove there silently so they wouldn't disturb the people there inside the church. They got the flags and left to the finish line. Meanwhile, Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Daisy found them as well, took them and leave to the finish. The race is about to end and the racers are still on their way.

 _"Well looks like the racers are on their way to the finish line and Daisy's on the lead!"_ Billy exclaimed.

 _"It sure is, Billy. Including Thomas and Kenneth, they're such good sport there a while ago at the Mall of Asia."_ Patrick said. _"There goes Minnie and Donald and they're on the lead now!"_

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, they're almost there to the finish line!"_

 _"Here they go! They are coming!"_

The brooms and vhrooms are still being heard. They all step on their gas padels very hard and drive very, very fast until they made it to the finish line. Mickey is the winner of today's event. The crowd goes wild including their gang. They even cheered and congratulated him.

 _"Congratulations Mickey!"_ Minnie said hugging him.

 _"Aww, thanks so much! Ha-ha"_ Mickey said humbly.

 _"Hey there, you did a good job there, kid."_ Kenneth said proudly.

 _"You did great. Magaling na!"_ Thomas said.

Billy Beagle and Patrick Bautista came to him, gave him the trophy and congratulated him. That trophy was the gift to him from the beautiful islands of the Philippines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **THE END**


End file.
